Love is in the air
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and Misty are stuck on a stuffy aeroplane. Fluffly oneshot. Pokeshipping. Please R&R x


**Hey there! It's me again! I am writing this at 22:50 pm exactly. I guess you could say I am burning the midnight oil )**

**So this story idea came to be after I read a WishfulShipping fic. **

**Anyway. I'd better leave you to read the story hadn't I? It's quite short. About 800 words but hey - better than nothing. Do you like the title? I'm really proud of it ;D**

**Okay. Please enjoy x**

It was a beautiful day in the Unova region. The Cottonee were floating with the clouds and the sky was filled with Drifloon, Pigeot and the prehistoric pokemon, Archeops. It was perfect. Except our young heroes didn't think so. They were stuck on a crowded, stuffy aeroplane heading to Viridian City from Undella Bay.

'Oh man.' Groaned Ash Ketchum, aspiring Pokemon Master. 'My back is killing me!'

'Chu.' Moaned his pokemon and best buddy, Pikachu.

A red headed girl who was making the most of the boring trip interrupted their grumbling.

'Oh Arceus!' she squealed. 'Quick Ash! Look out of the window!'

The raven-haired teenager leaned past his best friend and scanned the view below them.

'What is it, Mist?' he asked. 'Is it a rare pokemon?'

Misty clasped her hands under her chin, eyes sparkling.

'It was a Swanna!' Misty cried breathlessly. 'It was soo beautiful!'

Ash didn't say anything but just smiled at the girl. Despite the tedious flight and his back hurting, he felt great. Ash hadn't seen his best friend for years but after he won tickets for a holiday in Undella Bay, all of that changed. They had spent the past week together, just being kids once again. They played on the beach, went swimming, caught water pokemon, and enjoyed ice cream – it had been perfect. There was a reason why Ash had chosen Misty to come along on this special trip. He wanted to confess his true feelings to her. He was in love with his best friend, Misty Waterflower.

Pikachu who was pulling at his muscle revealing tight white tee interrupted Ash's thoughts.

'What's up, buddy?' he asked, smiling down at the electric mouse.

'Pika-Pika.' He replied, eyes shining with hope.

Ash looked puzzled before realizing.

'Oh, you want some ketchup, Pikachu?' he asked while looking up and down the aisle. 'Go ask that airhostess. She has some on her trolley.'

'Kaa.' Said the pokemon reluctantly.

Ash smiled encouragingly.

'Go on buddy. Just be all cute and she'll give ya some.'

Pikachu thought for a moment before running across Ash and Misty's legs.

Ash turned back to Misty to see her smiling at him.

'What?' he blushed.

Misty looked away.

'Tell me.' Ash persisted.

Misty's cheeks began to get tinted with a heavy blush.

'You just look handsome today.'

The teenage boy's eyes grew wide.

'Uh thanks, Mist.' He said, turning red himself. 'You look pretty today too.'

Misty smiled at him.

Ash wasn't just saying that to be nice. He genuinely thought Misty looked beautiful in her white Luvdisc tee with matching pink skinny jeans.

Misty interrupted his thoughts once more.

'Um, Ash?' she began.

'Yeah, Misty?' replied the teenager with the chocolate orbs.

'Can I ask you something?' she asked.

Ash grinned his trademark grin.

'You just did, honey.' He winked at her.

Misty pretended to swat him in the head.

'Ash?' she asked once more.

The boy put his arms behind his head.

'What is it?' he asked, staring straight into her Cerulean Blue eyes.

Misty hesitated.

'I uh…' she stuttered. 'I'm tired.' She finished.

Ash looked at her quizzically.

'What do you want me to do about it?' he asked.

The girl paused once more.

'Can I lean on your shoulder?' she blushed. 'I-it's really uncomfortable otherwise.'

Ash smiled and unfolded his arms.

'Of course you can, Mist.' He told her whilst tapping his shoulder, indicating for her to rest her head.

Misty laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Neither of them spoke for a while.

Ash then broke the silence.

'Uh… Misty?' he asked nervously.

The red head looked up at him.

'Yeah, Ash?' she asked.

'Um… Can I…' he trailed off.

Misty cocked her head.

'Can you what, Ash?' she asked him.

Ash took a breath of air before he finally spoke.

'Can I kiss you, Misty?' he asked.

Before she could open her mouth, Ash placed both hands on either side of her face and locked his lips to hers.

Both of the young teens were too busy sharing a passionate kiss that they didn't see Pikachu running towards them, holding a red bottle in his paws.

The little mouse stopped in its tracks, not believing what he was seeing. He had always dreamed of his best friends getting together. Pikachu shook his thoughts away and jumped from the floor and onto the teen's heads. The young couple nearly had a heart attack at the sudden interruption. Misty smiled and reached up to pull Pikachu off their heads. She then pulled the electric rodent into a hug. Ash slid his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her close.

'We're a perfect family.' Said Ash, closing his eyes.

_The End._

__**There you go! Too long? Too short? To rushed? Utter crap? (excuse my language). Please Review. Anyway I'd better get some sleep. School starts once more :( I'll upload this in the morning or after school. Oh by the way - in case you're interested (you're most likely not) but Saturday was exactly a month since I started writing fanfiction. 12 stories in a month! Again - very proud.**

**Oh and also I am planning a PokeShipping story where Ash and Misty are stuck in a lift. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'd love for it to be your story too! :)**

**Okay. Really better be getting some sleep. Thanks once again.**

**Love AmyBieberKetchum xxx**


End file.
